Dont you know me?
by CraigTucker1252
Summary: hope you like....and if you don't....please don't send anything rude because how would you guys feel if someone send something bad about you....but you'll love it....i hope.
1. Chapter 1

_It was a cold wet night in the city......i was broad as hell...So....i was thinking that maybe i should go to the city and get me some prostitutes.I drove to where all the hookers were and smiled at some of them,one came close to me and replied"You want a good time",I smiled and replied back"Yes!,I do......but not with you",without letting her talk i drove to another prostitutes,i pulled over and looked up at this prostitutes......but i stop smiling and saw her face.....she had blond hair and coco brown eyes,She looked tired and sad,i felt sick just looking at her._

"Hey",i smirked at her.

"Hi",she smiled at me."$50 bucks for a blow job,$100 bucks for straight sex and $150 for both.",she told me while looking around."I want all of it"she got in the car and we drove to my apartment,I looked at her and wanted to just cry.....my Greenpeace....why the fuck does it have to be my Girl!I got out of my car and walked to her side and opened the door for her,I took a hold of her hand and guide her to my door,i opened the door and let her go in first.

"So,Whats your name?",She asked while talking her shoes off.I walked over to her while talking my shirt off.

"You really don't remember me.....do you?",I ask her while laying on my bed.

"No?,Why?....do i know you from somewhere?",she gets right on top of me and smiles.

"No...you don't....i just....you know.",I took my pants off and start kissing her,she starts rubbing my little friend and i start to moan"faster",i tell her. she takes off my boxer and takes her mini dress off.

She slid a condom onto my member and starts getting between my legs we both start moaning while I'm rocking her hips back and forth we go faster and faster.

"Harder",I told her.....and she went was hot and hard and love.

NEXT DAY

I woke up the next day,i rubbed my eye and look to my left and notice she wasn't there....i felt like i was going to cry and throw something or someone but that's when i heard the bathroom door open.i look up to see her."Hey!",She said smiling at me."Hi",i whispered to her,she came to me and kissed my lips and smiled at looked different she looked like....not a prostitutes "well i have to go now.",she says while walking to the door."Where?",she turns to me and giggles"to see my friend.",She says while opening the door,she was about to leave and she still doest know who i am....i felt my heart just ....

"By the way Jay i'll come and visit you again."and with that she left.I laughed to myself.

"So she did know...my Greenpeace knows".....after that i fell asleep happy ...and horny.


	2. Chapter 2

_No,no,no,no.......it cant be....I'm pregnant...but,but...i put the condom on his.....oh no....when he went to the bathroom...he-he forgot to put a condom on when we did round two!....But the good thing is i could quite begin a hooker......but.....i need the money....but Jay could work..... what if Jay doest want me to keep the babe what if he wants me to get rid of him or her,well.....that's not gonna happen I'm 19 i make my on decision not him.I took a deep breath than went through my purse looking for my cell phone,shit id have to think before i do anything stupid.i had to call Manny and right away._

_ring,ring.I waited until someone picked up the phone._

"Hello?",i heard a voice from the other line.

"MANNY!its me",i screamed.

"Emma?...Emma calm down Hun,where were you yesterday,i know you had to work but still me and Darcy were scared cause you never stay with someone that long.",She's right,why did i stay with him longer......i hated him since we were little and look at me now!i had sex with him and now i might be pregnant with his baby.

"Manny....i had sex with Jay",i spook quickly and hoping she didn't here me but she did.

"OMG!,YOU HAD SEX WITH BAD BOY JAY HOGART!OMG....WAS HE GOOD,DID HE HURT YOU,HOW OLD IS HE,WERE YOU DRINKING,ARE YOU HIGH,OMG,OMG,OH MY GOODNESS!ARE YOU PREGNANT!",she hit me with so many question and it was hard to understand some,until she asked me if i was pregnant......that caught my breath.i had to tell her.

"Manny",i breathed in and out"I'm pregnant",i waited for a few seconds."Manny?....are you there?Manny?",i waited until i heard a sigh.

"Are you sure",Manny spook to me calm at least i think she did,I closed my eyes and bite my lips before talking"well.....maybe...can you buy my a pregnancy test?",i ask Manny.

"Sure just come home right away...okay.",Manny reminded me of my mom,nice and always calm.....Darcy did both cared and always helped out.

"thanks the best,both you and Darcy,love you",i smiled to myself.

"love you too Emma."and that was the last words i heard before i hung up.

_Should i tell Jay?......will he want to help me with the baby?.....should i keep the baby?......these were the questions that hunt me.....ill wait until towmmorow._


End file.
